Saving Face
by albe-chan
Summary: Remus loses control in bed and Sirius pays the price. Basically an excuse to write smut. MATURE. SBRL. ONE SHOT. RATED FOR A REASON. SLASH malexmale. Enjoy!


**Saving Face**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Harry Potter, or any of the characters mentioned in this story, unless stated otherwise. Rated for some sexual content, violence and language. Any similarities to real life are purely coincidence and I will not be held responsible! Thanks!

_**WARNING:**_ WILL CONTAIN SLASH (male on male)!! Ye be warned

**Author's Note: **So this little beauty was GOING to be part of my other fic, Not a Chance, but alas, it wasn't possible to fit into the previous chapter, and the idea is driving me NUTS. So here you all are. Hope you like-y!

P.S. – I'm terribly sorry if any of you are religious…I may have gone so far as to use the Lord's name (and Jesus') in vain and for less than holy purposes. Apologies to Jesus and God for this, and I will make it up to you by never writing a Bible fan fiction. Cheers!

---------

"You're gorgeous lying there…" The words came out in a husky seductive whisper and caused Remus Lupin's cheeks to darken perceptibly. It only added to the picture that was currently being burned into the memory of Sirius Black.

Lips met and tongues tasted lazily in the bittersweet afterglow of teenage lovemaking. Though they had been seeing one another as more than friends for months, their sexual endeavours were still limited (at least with one another on Sirius' part) and the pair had, of late, been spending much of their time making up for it.

Both of them were just then lying, fully naked, in Sirius' bed. The dormitory was quiet, as James had gone to 'visit' Lily in the girls' dormitories, and Peter had been ill in the Hospital Wing from eating too much cake at dinner. Sirius' fingers were skimming over the lattice of scars on Remus' chest, slowly moving lower.

"You say that like you actually believe it" Remus teased.

"Oh but I do, Mr. Lupin," said Sirius. He was propped up on one elbow over his lover now, and looked down at him, eyes raking over every inch of tantalizingly delicious skin. He bent and his lips traced the entire path of one scar before pulling away.

Remus eyes rolled as he smiled up at Sirius. He reached out and mussed up his still perfect-looking hair. "Ponce."

"Pouf," Sirius replied, licking the same scar he had kissed.

"Nancy-boy."

Sirius was now fully on top of him now, and making a steady journey lower and lower down Lupin's torso. Remus felt himself stir beneath the covers as Sirius nipped and kissed his flesh. "Pansy."

Then the sheet was gone and Sirius looked up at his now very aroused lover. "What? Speechless, Mooney?"

"Shirt-lifter… Just get on with it will you?"

Sirius chuckled as hiss tongue snaked out to teasingly caress the head of Remus' member. The young werewolf hissed in ecstasy, fingers clenching down on snowy sheets as the Animagus pushed the rough surface of his tongue down the long shaft of phallus and back up once more.

"Do you want it Mooney?" Sirius whispered.

"Merlin…yes!" Remus moaned as Sirius let his fingers wander over the tight ring of muscles between Remus' buttocks, pressing lightly.

"Say my name" Sirius hissed, tongue curling deliciously around the shaft of engorged flesh.

"Oh…Merlin…oh fuck _Sirius!_"

"That's right. I don't know who this Merlin fellow is, but I am worried about the frequency of his name popping up while I give you pleasure." His hands and tongue worked in tandem now, fingers invading Remus' back passage as his tongue traced up and down the edge of his erection.

"God damn it, Pads. Either make use of that mouth or shut the fu- ah!" The last bit came out merely as a breathy whisper, as Sirius' mouth closed around his second brain and sucked gently.

Remus caught his lip between his teeth, his hips bucking forward uncontrollably, forcing more of his manhood into Sirius' mouth while his hands strayed to the ever-so-soft hair that tickled his thighs.

Sirius was in heaven, pure and simple. It was just him and Remus and nothing else mattered, because he was giving the man he loved an amazing blowjob and said man was moaning and gasping his name repeatedly. Not to mention he had his own raging hard-on.

"Mmm…oh Gods, Sirius don't stop" Remus groaned as Sirius took another inch – was it even physically possible? – into his mouth, the head of Remus' cock pressing back into his throat.

And then, sweet merciful Jesus, there was friction. Beautiful, wonderful friction on every single part of Remus' member and Sirius' head bobbed up and down, his fist pumping the portions he could not reach.

"Fuck…yes!" Remus was moaning, his hips bucking wildly of their own accord into Sirius mouth, mere moments from coming and reaching that glorious peak.

Just as Sirius was pulling away, to avoid a mouthful of something he wasn't sure would taste so great, Remus lost what little control he had held onto, and his seed burst forth into the face of none other than Sirius Black.

Remus was too busy coming to notice, but his lover was not so lucky. The hot sticky substance splattered onto his cheek, just below his left eye, and Sirius reacted how any mature, well-reasoned, normal, and sane person would not.

He screamed (rather girly-ish-ly Remus discovered) and immediately jumped back. He seemed to have forgotten her was in the middle of a bed and toppled straight over the edge onto the floor, shouting and wiping his face madly.

Remus sat up at the shriek and watched Padfoot tumble off the bed. Biting back a laugh, he looked over the edge at his boyfriend, who was now madly attempting to wipe the stuff off his cheek and simultaneously find his wand by saying _'Scourgify!' _over and over and burst into peals of laughter.

Sirius paused at Mooney's laughter and looked up. "Thanks a lot you prat! Couldn't wait another half a second could you?" he snapped. Remus was sure he would be laughing twice as hard if it were someone else getting…well, _that_ on his face. Which only made it that much funnier…

"Come on" he said, between giggles, offering a hand to Sirius, who now sat naked on the floor. "Come back to bed."

"I don't want to 'come' anywhere with you anymore!" Sirius pouted.

"Pads…"

"Fine." He climbed back under the sheets and spotted his wand lying on the nightstand beside him. "Fucking wand…" he muttered.

Remus kissed him. "I love you. You're adorable."

Sirius merely glared. "Stop trying to save face. You already failed once on _my_ part."

FIN

---------

**Author's Note: **That's it kids. Done, finite…this was my clever little plot bunny. LOL, in truth, I thought of this is Math class…I'm sure my teacher would be proud. (Not.) Anyway, review if you liked it; review if you hate it, JUST REVIEW!!

P.S. – Some of you may be wondering how James got into Lily's dorm. He merely broke the window, flew through on his broom, and _'Reparo!'-_ed it. Show those founders!! Hope you enjoyed! Cheers!


End file.
